


Robette & Butterflies

by AsFineAsTheOcean



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron taking a piss at Robert, M/M, Vermin, fears, scared Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsFineAsTheOcean/pseuds/AsFineAsTheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert are woken up in the middle of the night by sounds coming from the living room, and Robert is really not keen on finding out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robette & Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> What to do when you are stuck on an airport for three hours? Exactly!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

‘What was that?’ Aaron says, sitting straight up in bed. Totally awake now.

He looks next to him to see Robert peacefully asleep, his mouth half open and his hair stuck to his forehead. _Seriously??_

Something was happening downstairs. Aaron looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:15, way too late for someone to be up.

‘Rob, wake up’ shaking his arm in an attempt to wake him. unsuccessful though. 

‘Jesus Rob!’ Aaron yells and hit him with a pillow.

‘Hmm what was that good for?!’ Robert murmurs annoyed as he turns around to his boyfriend, slowly waking up.

‘There’s something downstairs. Go check on it.’ Aaron says demanding.

‘It’s probably nothing, just go back to sleep Aaron.’ Robert yawns, going back to sleep.

‘Robert, for fucks sakes I’m serious!’ He says, getting frustrating and hitting him with his pillow over and over again.

‘Ow, stop it!’ taking the pillow from Aaron, he sits up against the headboard. ‘Now, what are you talking about?’

‘Listen!’ he whispers loudly.

Robert narrows his eyes in concentration as he is waiting to hear something from downstairs. 

When he hears the clatter and clanking he gasps loudly.

‘What the fuck is that?!’

‘I don’t know, go check on it.’ Aarons slaps his arm and points to the door.

‘Wha, why me?’ Robert asks confused.

‘Because, you’re… taller.’ Aaron says, realizing how ridiculous that sounds.

‘What is that for lame ass reason?’ Robert somehow lets out in a high pitched whisper. 

‘Okay fine, we’ll go together.’ Aaron gives up, stepping out of bed. ‘You go first though.’

‘I hate you.’ Robert whispers. He opens the door and creeps of the stairs with Aaron closely behind him. ‘What if it is someone with a knife? Or a gun? What if…’

‘I swear, if you don’t shut up I’ll push you of the stairs and let you see for yourself.’

Robert swallows hard. ‘Understood.’

They are standing before the closed door to the living room. The sound only getting louder and clearer.

‘We need something to protect us.’ Robert whispers, looking around him to see if he can find something. 

Aaron does the same. They look around a little and turn back to each other and the same time.

‘Serioulsy? A vase?’ Robert says disappointed. He expected more from Aaron.

‘Oh you’re one to talk. Charity’s high heels? Seriously?’

Robert looks at the red high heel in his hand and feels embarrassed. Nothing left to say.

‘You go first.’ Aaron says again.

‘Do you hate me that much?’ Robert whispers, looking at Aaron with a questioning look. He doesn’t understand why Aaron thinks he is so brave. He is shitting his pants right now. ‘Rock, paper, scissors?’

Aaron rolls his eyes. ‘Fine, I’ll go first. Coward.’

Aaron opens the door slowly, making it’s creaking sounds. Robert has the heel in his right hand, and his left hand is on Aaron's shoulder for some sort of comfort. 

'I love you, Aaron' Robert whispers in his ear. 

'Shut up.' Aaron says, rolling his eyes. 

Aaron swings the door open forcefully, they both hold their "weapons" up in the air. Robert slightly hiding behind Aaron, nudging him to go first. 

Once they are in the living room, their ready-to-fight attitude drops like a brick when they see the problem. Mice!

Robert drops the high heel on the ground, squeals, jumps over the back of the couch, grabbing a pillow off of it as he does and holds it before him as some kind of protection.

Aaron is truly disappointed. And completely dumbfounded. 

'If this is how you react to mice, what were you gonna do if there was someone with a gun?' Aaron looks at him in utter surprise of what happened and puts the vase on the table. 

Robert coughs and drops the pillow, in an attempt to get his act together. 'I didn't... I don't... You... I was...' 

'Yeah yeah, whatever. Just get down and help me get rid of 'em' Aaron says, interrupting Roberts stuttering and moving to the kitchen. 

Hell no Robert is getting down from there. He watches Aaron open the door and shooing them outside. 

'Okay, they're gone. We have to clean the kitchen though, and make sure those holes are...' Aaron stops as he turns around, expecting Robert to be standing behind him. He throws his arms in the air as he sees him sitting on the far end of the couch. 

'Care to help me?' 

'No thanks, I'm comfortable here.' Robert smiles at him. 

'You've lived on a farm. I can't imagine you screaming like a girl every time you saw a mouse.' 

'I didn't scream!' Robert tries to defend himself. Shrugging as a way to make it seem less painful. 

'You joking? You squealed like a five year old, mate!' Aaron laughs when he sees his boyfriends face turn red. 

He holds his hand out for him, 'can you now help me with the kitchen please, milady?' 

Robert rolls his eyes and gets of the couch. 'I am not a woman.' He says, feeling like he lost some of his masculinity and walks past Aaron to the kitchen.

'Whatever you say, Roberta.' Aaron says laughing and slaps his ass.

*** 

They've been working in the kitchen for a while, filling the holes in de ground and walls provisionally. They'll have a better look tomorrow. 

'I made some soap. We can clean this and go back to bed.' Robert says, suppressing a yawn, with the bucket of soap in his hands.

'Great. Didn't break any nails though, did you?' Aaron asks mockingly. 

_Why did I have to squeal_? He puts his hand in the bucket and splashes the foam in Aaron's face. 

Aaron sputters, wiping the foam off of his face. 'Cheers.' 

'You deserve much worse.' Robert chuckles, trying to stay mad but failing at the look of Aaron trying to get the soap out of his mouth.

They both grab a sponge from the soap bucket and start scrubbing the countertop and cabins. At 3 in the morning. 

'This is the first time is see you cleaning the kitchen. Cleaning anything really.' Robert says provocatively, giving him a side glance. 

'This is the first I realize I'm dating a girl, Robin.' Aaron answers in the same tone as Robert did. 

'Isn't that supposed to be a turn on, a man who is not afraid to show his emotions?' Robert says smiling, he gave up on making Aaron stop making a fool out of him. 

'Oh it's a huge turn on. The way you jumped over the couch and held that pillow as a shield, boy, I got all weak at the knees!' Aaron says, not being able to contain his laughter. Making a fool of Robert is one of his favorite things. He can cross the line sometimes, but Robert knows he'll always make it up to him in the end. 

'But that squeal though, that squeal was wrapped in manhood!' Aaron says laughing as he wraps his arms around Roberts waist. 

Robert looks away and lick his lips as a way to hold back his smile. 'You, my dear, are not going to stop anytime soon, are you?' He wraps his arms around Aaron’s neck and presses a small kiss on his lips. 

Aaron looks up and hums, as if he really has to think about it. 'Hmmm, no' he chuckles and kisses Robert again. 

'Let’s wrap this up.' Aaron whispers and squeezes Roberts biceps. 

'Can't your mum clean this up tomorrow? We got rid of the mice already.' 

'Oh, right, wanna try that again?' Aaron asks dryly.

Robert rolls his eyes, 'you got rid of the mice.' He says, picks up the sponge and goes back to scrubbing the cabinets. _Accept your failure and move on_ , he thinks.

'Butterflies.' Aaron says after a while of silently cleaning.

Robert looks at him questioning. 'What?'

'I'm afraid of butterflies.' Aaron admits, rolling his eyes at his own admission. 

'Butterflies? Really, butterflies? What is scary about _butterflies_?' Robert's voice getting higher with every question. 

'They are gross. They fly really fast and always really close to your face. And why do they have such thin wings, I mean, that doesn't make any sense!' Aaron explains passionately. 

'And they are useless as hell. Most of them die after a day! Their transmission form caterpillar to that dirty thing takes forever, only for them to die after one day. So, yeah, your fear for mice is not that strange.' He concludes. 

Robert is silent for a while, really looking at Aaron. 'I need some time to progress this and get all the payback jokes sorted out.'

'Don't you even think about it!' Aaron chuckles and points at Robert. 

Robert laughs, he loves how even after all this time they still find out new stuff about each other. Even if it is small and stupid like this. 

Robert kisses his forehead. 'Let’s get back to bed, my beautiful butterfly.' 

'After you, my dear Robette.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments are always welcome and appreciated :)
> 
> Take a look at tumblr @AsFineAsTheOcean
> 
> Liefs,


End file.
